Comic Con Incorporated/Elementary, My Dear
The 14th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary Set three days before Ms. Marvel's first arrival at C.C.I., this issue reveals what Terra was up to before her own first arrival at the hotel and how she did in her first day and introduction tour. In present, Jessica Cruz, having overheard of the Titans' whereabouts from Terra's mother, also exacts to spend her summer vacations in the C.C.I. hotel. And she gets accompanied by one of Spider-Man's recent friends. Transcript : (it starts with Terra and Ms. Marvel having a sunbath in the beach while Sabrina and Chloe are playing in the sea with Betty and Veronica) : Terra: Not bad for the first summer in this hotel. Don't you think, Kamala? : Ms. Marvel: I agree. These first days here were so wonderful. (they both take a satisfying breath) And, speaking of first time, is it your first summer here too? : Terra: Yeah, I got here for the like three days before you did. I think you know the rest. Don't you? : Ms. Marvel: You're so far sharing room with your superhero teacher and his family. I know. MJ already told me. And I know it's not much of my business, but... : Terra: It's okay to ask. And I know. Just like you, I too didn't feel like having much to do in my universe until I heard of this hotel. And the wonders in it. (flashback about Terra in Jump City plays with caption saying "JUMP CITY. THREE DAYS BEFORE THE EVENTS OF '"FIRST MARVELOUS DAY""; narrating)'' "How it all started?", you may ask. Well, let's just say I was spending my day-off like every regular teen does. (scene shifts to a sequence of Terra's off-time with the Titans; listening to music with Nightwing, going shopping with Starfire, playing video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg and meditating with Raven) Although, in the Titans' way. Surely, there could be another way for me to have fun, but how can I say no to that? (flashback briefly ends) : '''Ms. Marvel: Do tell. If I'd thought about that idea in my universe... I'd have the same fun with the Champions instead of just staying on my bed like a depressed girl and doing nothing. At least until Ammi showed me this hotel's announcement on TV. "Meanwhile..." : (scene shifts to Markovia, where Terra's mother Amelia Markov is being visited by Green Lantern Jessica Cruz, who is showing some bored expression) : Amelia Markov: How were your big battles around the galaxy, Jessica? : Jessica Cruz: *sighs* They surely would've been good today. But sadly, they weren't. : Amelia Markov: You didn't win. : Jessica Cruz: Didn't win, but didn't lose either. In easier words to say: I didn't even have any big battle to fight today. And it was so boring. I mean, really. There was nothing for me to do about. No citizens in peril. No bad guys on rampage. Just nothing to do. : Amelia Markov: I know how you're feeling. Tara was feeling the same these days. Until she figured out everyone... Heroes and villains alike. They were having vacations until they feel like getting back to their old activities. : Jessica Cruz: Vacations? Both heroes and villains? Really? : Amelia Markov: Yes. And just like most heroes you know... Tara and her friends went to this beautiful place. (she shows Jessica a newspapper about the C.C.I. hotel) : Jessica Cruz: "Comic Con Incorporated"? (smiles) Wow. That sounds catchy. (she sees hologram constructs from her ring, which show her the events of the hotel) Really? Even Superman's in there? : Amelia Markov: Yes. And Batman is even one of the owners of the hotel. Pretty outstanding, isn't it? : Jessica Cruz: Very. And you know... you convinced me, Amelia. : Amelia Markov: You're going there too. Aren't you? : Jessica Cruz: Having a sunbath... Enjoy a comfortable spa... I guess a few days in such beautiful summer paradise shouldn't kill me. (she takes off) I'm in. : Amelia Markov: Enjoy yourself, Jessica. : Jessica Cruz: I will. Thanks, Amelia. "Back in the Hotel..." : (scene shifts to Ms. Marvel and Terra having a mud bath in the spa) : Ms. Marvel: So, how did you get to know about the hotel? : Terra: A little bit the same of you. But, with some first view outside. (flashback of Terra in Jump City plays again. We see flashback Terra viewing the C.C.I. announcement on her phone; narrating) Again, that same announcement that Omochao hosted. And what the hotel's staff promised us. And of course... I had two things to get so I could be here right now. (scene shifts to Terra having a moment with her mother after gathering her baggage) Parental permission... (then, we see her in the Kent-Lane family car while approaching the hotel) ...and a favorable ride. (we see Terra having a introduction tour) Also... because I was as new as you are in this hotel... I needed to know the place first. : Ms. Marvel: (voice over) What about Superman and his family? Didn't they need a tour to know the place too? : (flashback ends) : Terra: No, not really. As Supergirl told me, Superman and his wife first came here right in the year it was first open. Which, according to Batgirl, was about five years ago. : Ms. Marvel: Five years? Gosh. I'm flattered. Also, no wonder why they say this hotel's a 5-star. *chuckles* How on Earth did we not get introduced to this place? : Terra: Depends. How long did they get to see your superhero self? : Ms. Marvel: But that's not... (beat) oh, yeah. Good point. "Elsewhere..." : (we see a Green Lantern construct based on a flying in the sky. Jessica is talking to someone who had joined her trip) : Jessica Cruz: Pretty glad you decided to tag along. For a second, I thought you'd say no to this ride. : Unknown Guest: Well, it's not like I've really had much of a choice in that matter, seeing as how quiet things have been in your worlds lately... and how many supers we know have been in those 5-Star hotels lately. Mostly that one which promises everything. : (we see Jessica in the plane's panels as her guest (her face still off-screen) is shown in the co-pilot sit) : Jessica Cruz: But, like... seriously? All Avengers and Justice Leaguers are there? : Unknown Guest: Yeah, I know. I even heard that some of them are working in there. Batman and Iron Man are even two of the owners of the hotel. (we see the logo of the guest's outfit, which turns out to be a red variant of Spider-Man's logo) Both heroes and villains. I know. It's unbelievable. But... : Jessica Cruz: I know. I figured out the same thing when I saw even Thanos working as a manager there. Although, I also heard that the only villain who didn't behave himself too well there was the Joker. People said he was acting like a "moody squid" with everyone around just because every single one of his pranks failed. Not to mention some ugly duckling that chased him everywhere to mercilessly beat him. And because of all that, he's been kicked out for good. Pretty nasty thing to happen, huh? : Unknown Guest: No doubt. (we see the guest, who is revealed to be Cindy Moon / Silk) But, what else could anyone else do? It happened because it was his own fault. Being this sadistic psychopath he enjoyed to be whether he's in his world or not. Needless to say by then: that beautiful summer paradises and sadistic psychopaths just do not mix. : Jessica Cruz: I agree. (their plane is approaching C.C.I. airspace) Well, here we are. The summer paradise everyone's been talking about. : Silk: Sweet. Can't wait to try that fresh water swimming pool. : Jessica Cruz: You just red my mind. : (Jessica and Silk land on the entrance as they are greeted by Omochao. From a short distance, Squirrel Girl and Starfire observe the two coming) : Starfire: Should we tell the others? : Squirrel Girl: Maybe. Or, maybe we should keep it quiet until these two reveal themselves. What'd ya think? : Starfire: Agreed. "Later..." : (we see Ms. Marvel and Terra in the swimming pool playing ball with Nova and Beast Boy until they see Ghost Spider and Raven walking together and hear them talk) : Raven: Really thought for a second there wouldn't be a Lantern to join this hotel as a roomer. But... I'm pretty glad someone did. : Ghost Spider: Me too. Just like having another of the Spider-Family enjoying the summer here. I gotta say: they made promises, and kept them. : (Ms. Marvel, Terra, Nova and Beast Boy exit the pool) : Beast Boy: Did I hear that right? : Nova: Another Spider? And a Lantern? As roomers? : Terra: There's another Spider-Lady in where you came from? : Ms. Marvel: Other than Gwen, the Champions and I know only one so far. And... didn't you say other Lanterns might be either spending the summer or working in other hotels like Kilowog's working in this one. : Terra: They are. But evidently all except... (Jessica appears behind Terra and closes her eyes with her hands) ... the one standing right behind me for a surprise? : Jessica Cruz: You guessed right, honey. : Terra: (turns around to see Jessica, who is wearing a green swimsuit with the GL logo in her chest, and smiles) Jessica! (they hug) : Ms. Marvel: And this is...? : Beast Boy: Jessica Cruz. First human lady in the Green Lantern Corps. : Ms. Marvel: Nice! : Beast Boy: And the Spider-Lady you and Nova were talking about...? : Ms. Marvel: Had to be the other Spider I know. (Silk, wearing a white swimsuit with web designs and hanging in the air with her webs, surprisingly grabs Kamala and embraces her in the air) : Silk: How're ya doin', little sunshine? : Ms. Marvel: Nothing changed too hard, Cindy. : Nova: Nice to see you decided to tag along. For a second, we thought you were too busy kicking butts in New York to have any vacations. : Silk: (leaps in the ground and with Ms. Marvel mounted in her back) Yeah, I know. But, there wasn't much for me or her (Jessica Cruz) or anyone else we know to do. So, how can we say no to this hotel? : Terra: (to Jessica) I'm gonna guess one of your Guardians suggested you to have some vacations like other Lanterns are doing? : Jessica Cruz: A little bit. But also, because your mom told me about this place. And Silk and I decided to share the room. : Ms. Marvel: Not gonna complain about the bad guys we know joining in too. Right? : Silk: Only if they try to act annoying. (referring to Harley staring passionately to Cheryl Blossom, who is just sleeping in her sun chair) Like a certain someone we know anyway. But we can take it. (winks at Ms. Marvel with a smile) That's a promise. : Beast Boy: This keeps getting better and better, dude! : Nova: Awesome and better! (they fist bump) "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues